PILLOW TALK
by ScentedCandles0112
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are becoming great friends, but Inuyasha begins to see visions of the future. Their future. With simple actions and words in their "everyday" life the visions change. Sometimes better, sometimes worse. Please read and review.
1. Pillow Talk

**PILLOW TALK**

Chapter 1

It was a typical sunny day in the feudal times. Bees were buzzing busily, birds chirped and played overhead. Shippo chased a butterfly as Sango polished Hirakotsu to a shine. Kagome sat near the fire humming cheerfully as she prepared lunch. Miroku, however, noticed something that the others had not. It won't take them long, though, he mused to himself as he watched the spectacle before him...

Inuyasha was talking to himself.

Well, more like arguing, really. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree with his legs crossed and his arms folded in typical inuyasha style yelling and cursing at... himself? The distance was too great for Miroku to hear what was being said, but from the look of things it was pretty intense. Miroku glanced back at the occupied trio to see that at least someone else had seen it as well. He smiled as Kagome stood to gawk in bewilderment. What's going on? she thought. This is really weird.

Forgetting the meal for the time being, Kagome walked over to Miroku all the while never taking her eyes from the conflicted half-demon.

"What's his problem?" Kagome said as she stood beside the smiling priest.

Miroku shrugged. At that moment, Inuyasha stood with his fists clenched, muttered to himself, shook his fists angrily, and then sat back down to continue the argument.

"I haven't a clue," he replied. "but you should probably go and ask him. He seems pretty upset if I'm seeing it right. And let me know who's winning. You know how Inuyasha hates to lose. " With that and a quick grin he walked away, all the while smiling at the knowledge that in the end the answer to that question would more than likely be terribly funny.

Kagome walked to the bottom of the tree in which Inuyasha sat. She looked up at him, took a deep breath, and said,

"Inuyasha! Come down here a minute! I want to talk to you!"

"What is it, wench?" he replied. He glared down at her obviously annoyed.

"I can't have a moment's peace with you around, can I? You are always wanting to "talk". Leave me alone for once!" With that he stood and jumped to a neighboring tree and out of Kagome's sight.

Puzzled, Kagome stared at the spot in which Inuyasha had just a moment ago occupied. What's up with that? she thought, now more confused as ever. He has been rude and even down right ugly with me in the past, but why now with no reason? I thought that we understood one another better...

It had seemed to be true. For the past month Kagome and Inuyasha had become, well, good friends. More than once Kagome went to inuyasha while the others slept at night to just "talk". She would look for him through the darkness that the forest seemed to intensify. She could never see him, really, but simply followed her sense in what direction he was in. She always found him that way. Sitting next to him under whatever tree he had been in at the time she would tell him of her problems at school, a movie she had seen, or something Souta had told her. Inuyasha never really said much, but mostly just listened instead. He smiled when she would say something funny, and occasionally he would laugh when something took him by surprise. She would talk to him until she felt sleepy, and then she would talk to him some more. She usually fell asleep in the middle of a story, and inuyasha would always carry her back to her sleeping roll and tuck her in, after he made sure that no one was looking, of course. The next time they would meet in that fashion he would remind her of what she had been saying before she fell asleep the last time so that she could finish her story. She really liked how he always remembered. It proved that he really was listening.

Why, now, the big change? What did I do wrong?Kagome thought to herself as she walked back to the fire and the burning meal. I never thought that he had minded my talking to him before. Why is he acting this way now?

Inuyasha was indeed upset. He hopped from tree to tree trying to put some distance between him and the girl from the future. That wasn't what he needed right now. Right now he needed to sort a few things out. What was going on with him? He finally reached a tree far enough away from her and her scent so that he could once again think clearly. Clearly? Ha! He hadn't really been thinking clearly all day. Not after last night. Last night had seemed to put a stop completely to all rational thought…

The question was why did it bother him? It never really did before. Well, yeah, that was a lie. It always had to an extent; it was just that last night was different. Really different. He drummed his fingers on the bark of the tree and for the millionth time replayed the events in his mind.

_It was dark. Clouds hung overhead, but they weren't ominous or threatening. Just clouds. Inuyasha liked nights like this. It cooled down the night and made it easier to sleep. He leaned against a tree and breathed in deeply. Yes, he loved this. He knew that his companions would have rather stayed at the hut with Kaede or in some other village, but to him the best times was sleeping in the trees as he watched over them. He sat and mused over the events of the day. Nothing extraordinary happened, but it was still fun. They had left Kaede's village 4 days ago to pursue a shard rumor, only to find out that it was exactly that. A rumor. It would normally have pissed him off that he went out of his way only to find that it was just some stupid human gossiping, but lately he hadn't minded. 'This just gives me some more chances to talk to Kagome.' He thought as he reclined. He really enjoyed Kagome's chats with him. He liked hearing about her and the things that she enjoyed in her own time. It seemed to make her happy that he listened. That fact made him happy, although he had no intention of dwelling on why it did anytime soon. It was well enough to leave the whys alone and just concentrate on being content with life for once._

_Inuyasha heard something approaching. He scanned the surrounding area to see nothing. He inhaled deeply. Kagome. She had come to talk to him again! He smiled to himself. He had hoped that she would. He waited for the phrase that always nearly made him giddy with joy. Putting off wondering why he felt that way, of course._

"_Inuyasha, can you come down? I would like to talk to you! "_

_There it was! He smiled wider in the darkness and waited a few seconds. He then said "Feh" indifferently and hopped down beside her. _

"_What is it, wench? " he said. They went through the same conversation in the beginning every time, and they both knew it. She would ask to talk to him, he would act like he didn't want to be bothered with it, and she would begin to talk anyway, never taking any notice to the fact that he didn't mind it at all. _

Why the hell did it bother him so much? He raked his claws slowly down the bark of the tree and watched as chips of wood fell to the ground. It seemed he had skinned many trees today. It usually helped him think, but today it did him no good. He stopped and looked down suddenly. 'Damnit', Inuyasha thought to himself. He could smell her. The wench that troubled him was coming again to "talk". She's probably pissed, too. he thought with a grimace. He looked down to see the familiar green and white uniform in the forest below. Her powers have been improving by leaps and bounds lately, and she always could seem to find him, so hiding never worked for long. He quickly and quietly hopped across a few more branches in order to put some distance between Kagome and himself. He needed a minute to regroup. She would probably not be in the mood for a blow off this time. He estimated that she had walked about twenty minutes to get this far. I gotta play this out like it's nothing, he though as she came closer. What can I claim my problem was? He was cutting it close. She was right below him now. Drawing a blank, Inuyasha leaned back against the trunk of the tree and waited for her to sense him.

"Inuyasha! Lunch is ready. Are you going to come and eat? "

He glanced down to see that Kagome was looking up at him with concern. He felt a tug of something that resembled guilt and jumped out of the tree to land in front of her.

"Sorry, Kagome. Already ate. I went fishing earlier this morning. "

A lie, of course, but hopefully she would believe it. He had no intention of eating today. Not with all he had to think about.

She looked at him doubtfully. "Well, it's finished if you changed your mind. " With that, she turned and started walking slowly back toward camp.

Shit, Inuyasha thought to himself and he watched her walk away. Had he hurt her feelings? Sometimes he couldn't tell. Damn, he thought again, and jogged to catch up with her. Bam! An idea! He was a genius!

"Hey, um, Kagome? You haven't been back to your time in a few weeks now, isn't about time you went back for a little bit? I'm sure the others are tired and I have a few things that I need to look after before our next shard hunt. " He said it in a rush because of his hope that it would work, and that is what made Kagome look back at him suspiciously.

"What?" She stopped, turned, and arched her eyebrow. "You WANT me to go home? That's definitely a first. I mean, other than the time you tried to trap me there. What's up with you, Inuyasha? You've been acting really weird lately, and I'm worried about you, kinda." With that she looked down at her feet. "You not going to try to seal up the well while I'm gone, are you? We still have a lot to do here, and we have to defeat Naraku… " She trailed off and looked up at him slowly. Her eyes were glistening.

Damnit! inuyasha thought to himself. I'm making her cry again. Great. How can I fix this?

"Kagome, I'm not going to seal up the well. I just need, um, a break, I guess. I have a few things to do before we venture out again. Just for a few days, kay?" Wait, he thought too late. I'm being too understanding and comforting, ugh. There really is something wrong with me. Better start being an ass quick before she notices. "Anyway, wench, I was just offering! If it was up to me, you would never go home. We have too much to do here without you going back all the time for that stupid school thing! Go or don't go. I don't care. Just don't expect me to just let you up and go later, because we have shit to do! Damn! " There, he thought. Good old me. With that he walked past her, knowledge of what was coming slowly creeping into his brain.

"Inuyasha? "

"Yeah? " He turned, realizing too late what was coming.

"Sit! "

Bam!

Damn, he thought as she purposely stepped on him instead of over him as he lay embedding in the ground. Maybe I was too much of an ass…


	2. The hentai and the hanyou

I'm having some trouble trying to figure out how to space everything so that my puntuations show up on the site... still not working... just know that whatever is missing is really there in the original... I just can't get it to upload like that... please R and R!

Chapter 2

The hentai and the hanyou

Everyone looked up at once just as a very pissed off miko on the verge of tears stomped back into camp. They had heard an all too familar word and a equally familiar crashing sound moments before. Miroku hid a smile behind his cursed hand. Kami only knew the pain he would receive if his amusement was known. Sango looked at Kagome with concern, then turned toward the forest with a look of scorn. Shippou ran over to Miroku and jumped easily on his shoulder.

"Are they fighting AGAIN?" the young kit looked sadly at the one he considered his new mother.

"You know them, Shippou." Miroku stated as he finally got his smile under controll. "It's the only thing they are good at besides killing demons and protecting the innocent." Although, he thought, they haven't been fighting nearly as much as they used to. He watched as Sango rose and walked quickly to comfort her friend. He eyed her retreating form. Kami, did she have a body. He grinned with the thoughts of what he could do with that particular body. Mmmmm. He licked his lips with the very thought. Unfortunately, he had forgot that the small fox demon was still perched on his shoulder…

SMACK!

"Shippou? What was that for?", Miroku asked, rubbing his throbbing yet still intact head. Who know that this child had so much force in him?

"I just did it because I know that Sango or Mama would have done it if they weren't so busy. You really are a hentai, houshi!" With that, he jumped off Miroku's shoulder and ran to where Sango was comforting a now crying Kagome.

Miroku, still rubbing the back of his head, begin the walk as he usually did to find a very disgruntled hanyou lying in a self-shaped crater.

Damn. That one hurt. Bigtime. He started to pick himself up, only to think better of it as a pain resounded through his head. Didn't that bitch care where she sat him? He lay face down staring at the once large rock he had smashed with his, well, face. Sighing, he lay there in some hopes of recuperation. He remained there still as the houshi arrived and looked down at him with a smile in his eyes.

"Can you get out this time, or has she finally broken something?"

Inuyasha growled. He didn't need this damn monk mocking him. Today just wasn't his day. He manuevered slightly so that he could look at that damn face that he knew was smiling. Damnit.

"What the hell do you want, monk? Did you come here to laugh at my expense or did you have a good reason?" He began the task of climbing out of his hole. You think that he would have mastered it by now.

"Mostly to laugh at you, honestly."

The demon growled.

The houshi's smile faded and his face took on a more serious look. "I would like to know, however, what has been bothering you today. By what I witnessed you were having quite a lengthy conversation with yourself. Well, an argument, really." His smile did return, but he still held a look of concern. "You can talk to me if you would like, Inuyasha. I do not like to see my friends troubled."

Inuyasha stood up from his climbing and began to brush off his hatori. "You can't help me, monk. I'm just fucking fine. Trust me." He laughed sacastically and looked up at the sky. "Everyone knows that life isn't worth living without a couple of "sits" a day! What the hell? Everyone should try it!" With this he shoved his hands into his sleeves and sat down.

"It started before the sit, Inuyasha."

"Feh." Was the only reply.

Miroku shrugged indifferently. "Well, we better get going." He looked toward the east. "I sense it is going to come quite a storm tonight and Kaede's village is still half a day's journey." The monk walked around the hole and put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "When you need to talk, I'll listen." With that he turned to head back to camp.

"Feh," Inuyasha muttered to himself. Why did that monk think that he knew everything? He slowly rose and started the trek back to camp. He was a fire of mixed emotions. He stopped half way there and sighed. Maybe talking to that stupid monk would help him figure out some things. He continued walking, all the while holding his lower back with one and and his face with another.

Kagome really did a number on him this time.

Thanks for reading... it's a short chapter, but hopefully I can write more soon. Reviews would definitely help! Let me know if anyone likes this! Please-) sigh...


	3. The Hot Springs of Truth

Yay! Another chapter! This one isn't really poised on humor, but I hope you like it just the same. I was going to write the next chapter tonight, but my daughter just woke up, and I must go and be a mommy…  I hope everyone enjoys it!

Chapter 3: The Hot Springs of Truth

Sango walked beside her friend with a troubled look. They were nearly to Kaede's and no one had spoken a word. Odd. Even during the worst of their fights there was usually occasionally name calling and "sitting". She sighed, defeated. Whatever was bothering them would surely explode sooner than later. She would just have to wait until Kagome was ready to talk. She absently petted Kirara who she was carrying as usual. The neko demon purred softly, but even she comforted Sango very little in her worried state.

Miroku walked slightly behind the quiet group. Inuyasha was directly ahead of him, apparently deep in thought. Sango and Kagome had walked several feet in front of the half demon, though sending looks of hate toward him all the way. Kagome now held her chin high in the air, trying not to cry. Sango occasionally sent her friend a look of concern, but said nothing. Shippo was perched on Kagome's shoulder, and by the look on his face he had also noticed the unusual silence.

Miroku quicked his pace to come up beside Inuyasha. "Hey," the monk said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "we are nearly there. Is everything alright?" Miroku loved the laugh that he had gotten over the fight, but this was going alittle far. Inuyasha flinched, but said nothing. Miroku removed his hand and fell into step with him. After a moment Inuyasha stopped and turned to Miroku.

"I'll talk to you, Miroku, but it can't be anywhere around Kagome or Sango. Even Kirara, and definitely not Shippo, Got it?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the monk, and as he expected his unspoken threat was executed successfully.

The monk nodded solemnly. "You have my word, Inuyasha. When would you like to discuss this?"

"Tonight after the girls go to sleep. I'll meet you at the entrance of my forest." He sighed and hung his head in defeat. "This is something big, Miroku… I really need your advice. You are a lecher," Miroku faked a hurt expression, which only made Inuyasha narrow his eyes and speak the rest of the sentence through clenched teeth. "but you are also a holy man, so if anyone can help me, it would be you." He turned, looked up at the sky. "It's never been this bad before. I can't stop them this time." With that he started walking in the direction of the village at a quickened pace. They weren't very far behind the girls, but it was enough so that he couldn't hear or see them, and it made him uneasy to let them out of his sight in the forest. He could smell them about 40 yards or so ahead, and he couldn't sense any demons, but he didn't slow down just the same. Sango could handle herself for the most part, but what about Kagome? He'd rather have her bitch at him than have her hurt. Who knows what could be creeping around that he couldn't smell?

Miroku walked in the same direction as Inuyasha, though not nearly as quickly. He had a lot to spectulate on. What was so important to Inuyasha that he couldn't tell Kagome, let alone the rest of the group? He hoped more than anything that he could help his friend. All joking aside, he really did hate for anyone to be troubled.

-

They arrived at the village that evening. No one was really tired, but Kaede took the silence to be as such. She had been gathering herbs at the edge of the forest and smiled when she saw them. She welcomed the group in the ordinary fashion, and informed them that she was just about to start dinner. Both of the girls offered to help, so they made their way back to Kaede's hut. Miroku followed them to the village to stock up on supplies for their next trip, also followed by Shippo and Kirara. Inuyasha made sure no one was looking and hopped into his favorite tree. It was coming again soon, so he might as well get comfortable. He could never tell how it was going to effect him.

Sango filled Kaede in on the unsuccessful shard hunt. She left out the fight, and the silent trip home. She didn't want to upset Kagome anymore, she still looked to be on the verge of tears even as she was chopping carrots. Dinner was served an hour later. Miroku had returned from the shop with plenty of supplies. Kirara and Shippo wrestled in the corner of the hut. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found.

Kaede set aside her bowl of stew and leaned towards Kagome.

"What's wrong with ye, child? Kaede lifted Kagome's chin and looked into her eyes. "Ye have said nearly nothing since ye have arrived. Are ye sick?" She turned Kagome's head this way and that, looking for signs of fever.

"She and Inuyasha are having another fight!" Shippo piped up from the corner. He missed the death glares he received from Sango and Miroku. "This one's pretty bad!" He then caught the looks, smiled sheepishly at them, and continued wrestling. Kirara mewed in surprise at the unexpected restart as she was forced to the ground.

"Is this true, child?"

Kagome looked at Kaede and burst into tears. She said nothing, just cried silently, hugging the old woman she thought of as a grandmother.

Miroku and Sango shared a look. They had never seen her this upset. What had been said that would effect her that way? Everyone sat in silence while Kagome cried to her hearts content.

After what seemed like hours, Kagome raised her head and dried her tears. "I'm sorry, everyone. I don't know what came over me. Sango, would you like to join me for a bath? I feel like I haven't bathed in a week!" Sango nodded, smiling. "Yes, I will. We need to hurry, though. The storm will be beginning soon, and we wouldn't want to get caught in it." Kagome returned the smile, then turned to Kaede. "Thank you, Kaede. I think I needed that." She hugged her, then quickly grabbed two towels and headed for the hot springs with Sango beside her.

-

Once in the water, Kagome laid back against a rock and sighed. He raised her head and looked up to the sky. It was dark blue, sparkling stars littered it, cresent moon looking down upon its reflection in the water. The clouds from the coming storm where moving in quickly, surrounding it, making it stand out even more in the night sky. She sighed yet again. The moon always made her think of Inuyasha, for obvious reasons. She closed her eyes and sank lower in the water.

Sango watched Kagome intently. Did she what to talk to her? Sango waited patiently until Kagome spoke. Eyes still closed, she soon did.

"Sango, have you noticed that me and Inuyasha have been getting along better recently?"

Sango nodded. She had indeed. "Yes, I have."

Kagome nodded. "He was acting strange today, don't you think?"

Sango nodded again. "Yes, I did."

Kagome opened her eyes and looked again at the moon. She didn't speak for a long time. Sango had nearly giving up and her saying anymore when she spoke again, shocking Sango.

"I'm in love with him, Sango. You know that, right?"

Sango stared in shock for a second, then recovered. Who would have thought she would ever admit it? She again nodded. "Yes, I do."

Kagome nodded absently. She was nearly 17, and she had been in love with Inuyasha for nearly two years. She had known that Sango knew, as well as Miroku. It just hadn't ever been discussed.

"I don't know what to do, Sango."

Sango looked at the girl that she considered her sister. She had never had a sister, but she knew that if she had she would have loved her the way she loved Kagome. Sango sighed and waded closer the her, putting her arm around her. Kagome had grown so much since they had first met. She had helped with so many of Sango's problems without expecting anything in return. She had shouldered everything with complaint. Now she was asking for her advice. She watched as tears appeared on Kagome's cheeks and slid slowly down her face, dripping into the water. Sango thought for a moment, then sighed.

"Kagome, there is only two things you can do. You can either tell you how you feel and see if he feels the same way, or you can continue like you have been in silence. I don't know about you, but I hate seeing you this way."

Kagome laughed. "I hate being this way." She laughed again, then sighed. "I love him so much, Sango. I thought that it would go away, but it never did. I will always love him."

Sango nodded. She knew oh too well what it was like to love someone and never tell them because you feared rejection. Her thoughts quickly flickered to Miroku. Why did she love that lecherious monk again? She smiled at her thoughts, then frowned just as quickly. Somethings just weren't meant to be.

Kagome thought for a moment, then stood, shaking Sango from her own thoughts. Water dripped from her form into the spring still covering her from the waist down. She clenched her fists in determination, then looked at Sango with a new smile.

Kagome laughed. "I'm going to tell him tomorrow, Sango. I'm gonna do it. Before I go home and before I change my mind. I'm so tired of not knowing." She held a determined gleam in her eyes. "I would rather know that he didn't want me than wonder if he didn't."

Sango smiled at her. "I think you are right, Kagome. I think that it's a great idea."

The continued talking as they bathed, unbeknownst of the hanyou in the tree to their left, sitting silently, hearing everything that was said.

-

The hut was silent as the girls left. Everyone finished eating, and Kaede retired to bed early. The girls returned from the hot springs in slightly better spirits, and retired shortly after. Shippo slept with Kagome and Kirara slept with Sango. The storm soon hit the town, causing the hut to shake slightly, but it didn't seem to bother anyone inside. Well, except Miroku. Miroku laid on his mat until he was sure everyone was asleep, then rose and stepped out into the storm. He carefully made his was towards the forest, all the while the rain beat down on him like pebbles thrown from the sky.

-

Hope you liked it! Thanks to all that reviewed on the first Chapter!

chakitattyla2h8 demoness of evil Demongirl-11 Provoked

Kaoru the Slayer

Everyone please keep reviewing!


	4. Mud Slide

2/13/2005 11:30pm

Hey, everyone! I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to put the visions in a chapter by themselves, plus I've already wrote a decent sized chapter today and I have to go to work tomorrow. 'sigh'. Everyone keep reviewing! Please! I mainly went ahead and wrote this tonight b/c of the review I got from chakitattyla2h8 about chapter 3. Thank you so much! I NEED everyone to keep reviewing I won't be excited to write it. I will update soon!

I don't own inuyasha, btw. -)

Chapter 4: Mud slide

Inuyasha stood in the rain. His hair stuck to his face and the back of his neck, his hatori clung to his skin. He didn't notice any of it. He couldn't think about the lightning that streaked over head, or the booming thunder that followed closely after. He could only think of one thing.

Kagome was in love with him.

The thought, her words, kept cycling through his mind, keeping anything else from registering.

He still didn't know why he had went. He had smelled her and Sango, and he followed without thinking. Followed them to the hot spring, watching and listened to what they were saying while hiding far enough away to hopefully be out of Kagome's sense range for him...

and found out that Kagome was in love with him.

He knew she enjoyed his company and she had said that she would always be by his side, but to be in love with him?

He could still smell her tears mixed with the water of the hot spring. She had cried over him several, hell, dozens of times, but he had never thought that love was the reason.

How could he have not known? Sango didn't really act surprised at all, just more like shocked that she said it. It had been obvious for her. How could he have missed it? Better yet, what was he supposed to do now? He thought of the only time he had ever considered loving someone. Kikyou.

He didn't love Kikyou. He did at one time, but the "woman" that wandered the lands now was not Kikyou. It wasn't the caring soul that understood his pain of loneliness. It was something entirely different. Something dark, menacing, even evil. Not the woman that he fell in love with. He had decided after his last encounter with her that love was something that he didn't want any part of.

But now Kagome was in love with him.

How long had it been going on? A week? A month? This whole time? Gods, what was he supposed to do?

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked up from his thoughts to see a figure making its way through the rain and mud.

Miroku used his staff to try to find solid spots in the ground to step on. He had already gotten stuck twice. His shoes were caked, his staff was caked, his everything was caked with mud. As he reached Inuyasha he noticed that the hanyou was soaked to the bone, just as Miroku was, but strangely enough he didn't seem to mind it. Miroku stood facing him, waiting for him to speak. Inuyasha held a blank expression, but then slowly humor crept to his eyes.

"You stupid monk, I would have understood if you didn't come out here tonight. You are going to get sick and I'm going to laugh my ass off because you did it to yourself."

Miroku grinned at that. Same old Inuyasha, and yet there was still something troubling him. He looked sad somehow.

"It just proves that I'm dedicated to keeping a promise, Inuyasha." The monk continued grinning. "Do you really have something that you want to talk about, or did you plan on lecturing me on my health? It's fine, by the way, if you are wondering. My health." With a sly look at out of the corner of his eye and an even more sly smile he quickly pushed Inuyasha hard in the chest. Surprised, Inuyasha fell backwards into the mud. Miroku looked around frantically and thought about running, which would be what he would normally do, but then doused that idea because of the mud. Miroku turned slowly to face his punishment, smiling like a fool the entire time.

Inuyasha still sat in the mud, slowly sinking, glaring at the ground. He growled deep in his throat, then held up he hand toward Miroku. The monk flinched, expecting pain, yet there was none.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, looked up and said,

"Help me up, damn monk, I'm stuck."

Miroku laughed, quickly offering his hand. Inuyasha went to get up, then sat back down quickly and jerked down. Hard. Miroku did a flip forward and landed in a sitting position with his legs straight in front of him beside Inuyasha facing the opposite direction.

Shocked from the fall, Miroku turned toward Inuyasha only to get a handful of gritty mud rubbed in his face. He patiently waited until his face was covered to the hanyou's satisfaction, then spoke.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Inuyasha cracked a small smile. "I don't know about talking tonight, Miroku. I'm having a helluva time just doing this."

More mud was rubbed in the monk's face.

Miroku laughed, rubbing away the mud that covered his eyelids so he could look at his attacker.

Inuyasha laughed at the sight before him, sighed, then returned to his solemn expression. "Yeah, let's go ahead and get this over with. Are you ready to hear this? I'm only going to say it once."

Kay! That's it for 4! Hope you liked it! Review the hell out of it! For me? Please?


End file.
